Jail Birds' Song
by T.J.Grei
Summary: Dally and Tim are in jail and the TV in the lunch room is out. What else do you do with an empty stage and a guitar, sax, and drums and a few friends know how to play them? [ONESHOT]


Ya'll might of read my "Play That Funky Music, Two-Bit" fanfic. But check this out, Dally and Tim sing the Blues Brothers!

I do not own The Outsiders or the Blues Brothers!

**

* * *

**

**Jail Birds Song**

"So Dally..."

"What?"

"How'd you get in, buddy?"

"Tim, you oughta know by now."

"Stealing?"

"You betcha."

Typical of Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard to be bragging about how they got in this time. There was a few other hoods they knew. Brandon, some really big black kid, was there again. James, skinny white kid with puppy eyes was there again. No one ever knew about how he got in. Then the infamous Steve Randle, was once again in. But Steve was in another cell. In Dally's cell were Tim, James, Brandon, and Dally himself. Of course, for the first few minutes, they went around asking and bragging about how they got in. Dally was stealing, James was hustling, Brandon was in a fight, and Tim was holding up a gas station. Simple. They heard Steve was in for fighting with his dad.

Simple.

Lunch came around and the lunch room was packed around the few T.V.'s that were there. For once, the stage was empty and no guy was crazy enough to try their luck up there. Well, until the T.V.'s were out. Brandon and James were bragging on how they knew how to play the guitar and sax. Tim was lost in thought for a few moments, chewing on stale bread. Then he spoke up with an idea in his eyes.

"Soul man." he said, simply. The other three turned to him.

"Soul man?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, there's a sax and a guitar up there and me and you know the lyrics to it, Dal."

"Drums, Tim, drums." Brandon said, sipping on a Coke. "None of us know the drums." Dally thought for a moment.

"Steve."

"The Randle kid?" asked James through his oddly chewy meat.

"Yeah. He and Sodapop know the drums." Dally was saying. The four of them sat for a moment grinning to themselves.

"Lets do it." Brandon said, standing. The other three followed. They all went over to where Steve was. Dally and Tim jerked him out of his seat.

"What the hell, Dal?" Steve asked, mad his Coke fell on him.

"Come on, kid. We're doin' Soul Man. We need you." Tim said.

"That Blues Brothers song?"

"You know it, right?"

"Well yeah..." but he didn't finish, they were pulling him out of his seat and over to the stage.

Once on the stage, they all plugged up their instruments and got the keys right for a few moments. Steve was ready, grinning like an idiot and Brandon and James were laughing to themselves. Tim and Dally exchanged a look that said 'Oh geez, we're really doing this'.

Brandon started, strumming the familiar chord to start it off. Steve followed on the drums, matching the beat. James started the sax. Tim was at the mic, having the slightly higher voice than Dallas.

**"_Comin' to ya, on the dusty road,_**

_**Good lovin', I got a truck load**_

_**And when you get it, you got something**_

_**So don't worry, cause I'm coming."**_

Dally came in with Tim,

**"_I'm a soul man._**

_**I'm a soul man!**_

_**I'm a soul man.**_

_**I'm a soul man!"**_

Dally backed up a little.

**"_Got what I got, the hard way,_**

_**And I'll make it better, each and every day**_

_**So honey, don't you fret **_

_**Cause you ain't seen, nothing yet."**_

Dally and Tim were grinning.

**"_I'm a soul man._**

_**I'm a soul man!"**_

Quickly, Brandon yelled out, "Play it Steve!"

**"_I'm a soul man._**

_**I'm a soul man!"**_

And it was back to Tim.

**"_Listen,_**

_**I was brought up, on a side street.**_

_**I learned how to love, before I could eat**_

_**I was educated, from a good stock **_

_**When I start lovin', I just can't stop."**_

Dally came back up.

**"_I'm a soul man._**

_**I'm a soul man!**_

_**I'm a soul man.**_

_**I'm a soul man!"**_

Dally started dancing a little in the background as Tim took back over.

**"_Well grab a rope, and I'll pull you in_**

_**Give you hope, and be your only boyfriend"**_

Dallas came back,

**"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_**

Both Tim and Dally backed up and danced during the pause. Dally and Tim were doing occasional back-flips and cartwheels and somersaults as Brandon and James did the solos, with Steve keeping beat in the back ground. This time, they stayed back there, dancing, as they sang the next part,

**"_I'm a soul man._**

_**I'm a soul man!**_

_**You're a soul man.**_

_**I'm a soul man!**_

_**I'm a soul man.**_

_**I'm a soul man!"**_

Brandon, James, and Steve ended the song very loud with Tim and Dally doing a final back flip. Brandon came up to the mic and grinned sheepishly to the other guys.

"That was Tim Shepard and Dallas Winston singing, give it up!" he called. The room erupted in a roar of laughter and clapping. "James Brock on the sax, Steve Randle on the drums, and your truly, Brandon Smith on the guitar. Give it up ya'll!" And once again, the room erupted in clapping and laughter. Hell, even the guards and cooks were clapping and laughing. The five of them advanced back to their seats quickly to finish their meals. Brandon look another gulp of Coke before slamming down his hand happily.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

Review! 


End file.
